


Ianto non deve morire

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fear of Death, Introspection, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svegliarsi in un prato, baciato dal sole, accarezzato dal vento. Svegliarsi confuso, stordito e privo di memoria: Jack Harkness si è risvegliato in un incubo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto non deve morire

Jack aprì lentamente gli occhi, la calda luce del sole di mezzogiorno lo colpì in viso, ferendogli la vista. Istintivamente, si portò una mano al volto per ripararsi dagli accecanti raggi di sole. Non ricordava né dove fosse, né come ci fosse finito; sapeva solo che aveva un gran mal di testa, che il vento frizzante gli solleticava le guance e che il sole caldo scaldava la sua pelle chiara. Si mise a sedere, guardandosi attorno confuso: era in un giardino, un prato verde e pieno di fiori profumati e colorati. Non gli sembrava di stare in un bosco o piuttosto in una casa privata, bensì in un parco pubblico. Poco distante da dove si trovava, infatti, riusciva a scorgere panchine e giochi per i bambini. Ma la cosa ancora strana, era che il parco fosse completamente deserto. Non c’era nessuno attorno a lui e nessuno in lontananza, sembrava che non ci fosse anima viva.  
  
Guardandosi attorno, Jack si portò una mano all’orecchio cercando l’auricolare, tastò il lobo più e più volte fino a che non si rese conto che non la portava. Rovistò allora nelle tasche del cappotto cercando il proprio cellulare, invano.  
«Chi vuoi chiamare, Jack? Non c’è più nessuno.» La voce di John Hart, il suo ex compagno, lo fece sobbalzare per lo spavento. Si mise quindi in piedi, indietreggiando di qualche passo. Non sapeva il motivo, ma quella situazione lo innervosiva, sentiva l’ansia dentro di sé crescere a dismisura ed un senso di malessere serpeggiare tra le sue viscere.    
«Che fai qui? E dove sono tutti?» domandò, insistente.  
«Ma come, Jack non ricordi? Sono morti, tutti morti.»  
  
Il capitano Harkness sbarrò gli occhi, indietreggiò mentre cercava di comprendere le sue parole; che significava che erano morti? Non era possibile, non era davvero possibile… Lui se lo sarebbe ricordato, lui doveva ricordarlo. Eppure in quel momento la sua mente era vuota ed il suo cuore si stava inondando di un sentimento di dolore e impotenza. Portandosi una mano alle tempie, Jack provò a farsi venire in mente gli ultimi avvenimenti. Fu però tutto inutile! Non si ricordava nulla di nulla, aveva solo un gran mal di testa e pochi e vaghi frammenti. L’ultima cosa che riusciva a ricordare alla perfezione, era il suo ex pazzoide che spariva nella fessura, poi il vuoto.  
  
 Jack alzò il viso di scatto, guardando John negli occhi. Lui. Che diavolo ci faceva ancora a Cardiff? Perché era tornato indietro, aveva detto che non gli piaceva la terra, perché era ancora lì? E, soprattutto, perché non c’era nessun’altro in giro oltre a loro due?  
«Esatto, Jack, sono morti tutti. Quella poliziotta, la giapponesina e anche quello splendore di medico. Un vero peccato, non trovi? Erano così carini e tutti dannatamente scopabili, per giunta.»  
«Owen, Gwen» balbettò Jack. «Che diavolo gli hai fatto, bastardo?» gridò, scagliandosi contro John e colpendolo in pieno viso.  
«Io? Ma non è mia la colpa, Jack, sei tu. Sei tu che li hai uccisi, anche occhi dolci ci ha lasciato; davvero un peccato era proprio, proprio un tesoro quel ragazzo e poi era così carino, da mangiare. Certo per te è una bella disgrazia, Jack, adesso chi ti scoperai? Eh, capitano Harkness? Dovrai trovartene un altro, se vuoi posso…» Con violenza, Jack si scagliò contro John Hart, colpendolo ferocemente. Mai l’immortale aveva sentito una così grande rabbia. Mai, aveva avuto voglia di uccidere qualcuno e di strozzarlo con le sue stesse mani, di vederlo agonizzare e poi morire soffocato. In tutta la sua centenaria esistenza, non aveva desiderato ammazzare brutalmente qualcuno come in quel momento. Avrebbe avuto tempo per il dolore e per piangere la morte dei suoi piccoli e del suo dolcissimo Ianto, ora voleva solo uccidere. Perché era più che certo che era John il solo responsabile.  
  
Già, John Hart, un bugiardo di professione, un assassino, un essere contorto e malato che faceva della menzogna e dell’imbroglio la sua unica ragione di vita. Quella era sicuramente una delle sue menzogne, una delle truffe con cui si sostentava. Magari l’aveva ucciso e poi l’aveva trascinato chissà dove, Jack non era nemmeno certo di trovarsi nella sua galassia. Probabilmente era in qualche altro mondo o in un’epoca strana. Certo non poteva essere vero, nulla di tutto quello era reale, John l’aveva confuso dicendogli che i suoi piccoli erano morti e che il suo... il suo dolce Ianto era stato ucciso, morto per colpa sua. Non era assolutamente possibile, non poteva essere vero, non doveva.  
  
L’immortale cadde a terra, inginocchiandosi di fronte a John. Il peso dei propri sentimenti ed il pensiero del suo Ianto morto, stavano prendendo il sopravvento, impedendogli di ragionare lucidamente. Era un incubo, doveva assolutamente esserlo. Anzi, era finito all’inferno, un inferno splendente e bello da guardare, che profumava di fiori ed il cui sole scaldava le sue membra, ritemprandolo. Era uno strano inferno, quello in cui era caduto il capitano Harkness, l’aria salmastra del mare proveniente dalla baia di Cardiff, solleticava la pelle del suo viso, scompigliandogli i capelli. Uno strano e macabro scherzo del destino, il fatto che fosse finito in un incubo dall’apparenza tanto bella. Già, perché un modo senza il suo Ianto era un incubo.  
«Sono tutti morti ed è colpa tua.» Quelle parole gli giravano in testa, provocandogli fitte di dolore al cuore.  
Tutto attorno divenne confuso, la voce di John sembrava ora distante e tanto, tanto lontana; tutto attorno a Jack si stava sfuocando e piano andava sparendo. E poi, così come si era svegliato, il capitano Jack Harkness si riaddormentò.  
  
 

*

   
  
«Jack.»  
  
Una voce dolce squarciò le tenebre, risvegliandolo dal buio profondo nel quale era imprigionato.  
  
«Jack, svegliati, stai avendo un incubo.»  
  
Di nuovo quella voce, ancora più dolce, ancora più amabile, ancora più conosciuta. Ma non era una voce qualunque, era la sua voce: era Ianto, il suo Ianto. Spalancò gli occhi, si mise a sedere, osservando il gallese con occhi stralunati.  
  
«Ianto» sussurrò, incredulo.  
«Sono io, Jack, hai avuto un incubo.»  
«Tu e gli altri…» borbottò, ancora sconvolto.  
«Stiamo bene, non ti devi preoccupare» lo rassicurò il tea-boy, dopo aver posato una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Sei davvero tu?» domandò l’immortale, ancora un po’ stordito.  
«Sì sono proprio io, certo devi aver sognato qualcosa di davvero tragico per esser tanto sconvolto.»  
«Ero in un giardino e John era qui» disse, provando a ricordare. Lentamente, infatti, il ricordo di quel sogno andava svanendo; la voce di Ianto, la sua presenza calda e rassicurante ed il suo profumo, stavano scacciando le immagini di quell’incubo tremendo.  
«Ah, ora capisco perché sei tanto sconvolto, beh, lo sarei anch’io se avessi sognato quel pazzo» disse, brutalmente serio.  
«Mi diceva che tu eri morto, era tutto così reale» disse Jack, portandosi una mano alla fronte; si massaggiò quindi le tempie, provando a placare il mal di testa che l’attanagliava.  
Sentì poi le mani del suo compagno, massaggiargli la schiena per poi scivolare languide sul petto, si sentì spingere contro il materasso e percepì le sue labbra posarsi sul suo collo e baciarlo delicatamente.  
«Era solo un incubo» lo sentì sussurrare.  
«Solo un incubo» ripeté Jack, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre le sue labbra morbide tornavano a baciargli il collo.  
Doveva proteggere il suo Ianto, lui non doveva morire, perché se fosse successo sarebbe stato l’inferno.  
  
  
**Fine**


End file.
